To Win the War
by ScarlettAvery
Summary: Fred disapparated before George could reach him. If he had to choose a way to die, it would not be by an angry Rainbow George. OneShot


_**Disclaimer : All recognized characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc. **_

_**They're just being borrowed for the moment for our entertainment. :D**_

(*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*)

**To Win the War... The Prank War**

It was quiet. Too quiet. The shop had closed over forty-five minutes ago and George had been in the flat the whole time. It shouldn't have been so quiet. Unless...George was up to something. He had no doubt that George was trying to prank him.

Fred carefully walked through every room in their shared flat. When he found no trace of his twin, he began to worry.

Time passed and George still hadn't shown up. Fred was a nervous wreck. He wouldn't sit for fear of an exploding chair. He watched where he was walking, preferring not to get stuck to the floor. He wouldn't eat or drink anything because he was afraid that a potion would be mixed in to change his hair or skin color. He didn't dare go anywhere near the loo.

Fred knew George wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, but sometimes their jokes got a little out of control.

He tried using revealing spells to show if any of their products were around, but they all came up negative like he knew they would. He and George had brilliantly thought of charming their products to be undetectable. Now, he was regretting it with every fiber of his being.

Finally, Fred got tired of standing around and worrying. He kicked off a shoe and transformed it into a weight weighing as much as he did. He walked into the kitchen, peeked around the wall, and levitated the weight above his favorite arm chair. If there was a set prank, it should go off when the weight landed.

With a flick of his wand, the weight dropped and he jumped back behind the wall. When there was no explosion. He peeked around the wall and watched the weight closely. Nothing happened.

Convinced that his chair was prank-free, he sat down, sighing in relief when nothing happened. Fred closed his eyes and let his mind wander. It was much better than standing and worrying constantly.

Moments later, Fred jumped up and ran to George's room. Since he couldn't find George's pranks, he would set his own! That way, if he did trigger and prank of George's, he could get him right back. Bloody brilliant!

Once he was finished, he went back to the living room with an accomplished smile gracing his face. He sat down and promptly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

George apparated home about two hours later, startling Fred awake. With a small, shocked yell, Fred jumped up and pointed his wand directly at his brother.

George very calmly looked from the tip of Fred's wand to his eyes. "Expecting someone?" he asked. Fred let out a slightly nervous chuckle. His anxiety practically tripled since George was actually home. He could activate a prank at any moment.

"Where you been, Forge?" he asked, putting his wand away.

"Angelina," he said with a wink, flopping back onto the couch. "Said she was feeling a bit restless..

"Ahh," Fred said with a wince, waiting for an explosion or something. When nothing happened, he continued. "That would explain the late hours and your...appearance." George's hair was crazy, his jeans were hanging off his hips, his shirt was inside out, and he only had one arm in his jacket.

"Also explains my appetite." George moved to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, followed by Fred who began pacing as soon as he entered the room.

George pulled out some lunch meat, cheese, and bread. It was sandwich time! Fred was still pacing and George looked up every few seconds.

Eventually, he got tired of it. He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What's wrong, Gred?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Fred said, stopping and throwing his hands in the air. "What did you do? Why hasn't my hair turned neon green or something?"

George looked confused at first, but quickly caught on and began laughing.

"All this time you thought the flat was prankified? Fred, Angelina called on such short notice that I didn't have time to do anything. I floo'd right over!"

"Oh," Fred simply said. He quickly walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down in seconds while George looked on in amusement.

"I take it you've had nothing to eat, either," George stated before turning to make a sandwich for his twin.

"Course not! I even tested my bloody chair before I sat down!" he said before laughing at how ridiculous he had been.

"Well," George said with an exaggerated sigh after their dinner was finished, "I'm knackered. Goodnight, Gred!" He began walking back to his room.

"G'night, Forge!"

George had just pushed his door open when Fred suddenly remembered something. "Wait! George, no!"he yelled, but it was too late. A splashing noise and a cursing George alerted Fred to the fact that his trap had worked.

"**Fred Weasley!**" George yelled. "**You're in for it now! I declare war!**"

Fred swallowed hard as George stalked down the hall towards him with neon green hair, orange skin, blue teeth, and horrid yellow nails.

Fred used his brain and disapparated before George could reach him. If he had to choose a way to die, it would not be by an angry Rainbow George.

The two very rarely saw eachother over the next week as Fred decided to stay hidden. Afterall, the best way to win a pranking war between the Weasley twins was hiding where one couldn't find you.

_**A/N : See that button right beneath this. I know you're curious aout what it does. Click it, you know you want to do what it says. :D**_


End file.
